warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki News
Please be sure to move the tags (viewable in source mode) to the most recent news entry when updating this page. This ensures that only the most recent news entry appears on the main page. February 2012 The Phobos expansion has been released. Help update the Wiki by visiting projects, standards and then join the effort! Slivicon 23:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) January 2012 Ancient Raids have been released for Tyrant. Join us in updating the Wiki with the new content. Please be sure to visit projects and standards to find out how you can contribute. Slivicon 01:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) December 2011 Winter Solstice has been released for Tyrant. Help us update the Wiki with information about the new game content. Also, please be sure to visit projects and standards. Slivicon 00:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) November 2011 Homeworld has been released for Tyrant. Please be sure to visit projects and standards, then join us in building up the Wiki with Homeworld information. Slivicon 22:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 We are preparing for the Tyrant Purity Expansion coming up shortly. If you wish to contribute, please drop by the talk page to post a comment and join the team. Refiner 20:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 My apologies for my absence. I had been settling into one place, then transferred and was without reliable internet for a few weeks. In the meantime, there are some important issues that need to be discussed in our development. Please take some time to drop by our Forums and add your input for the NavBox Development Project. We appreciate everything our editors do to keep War Metal Wiki up to date. Refiner 20:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) May 2011 Welcome to our new wiki editors! Thank you for helping us expand and provide more a comprehensive guide for both War Metal and War Metal: Tyrant. Please stop by our Wiki Tips for more information regarding Wiki Markup and participate in our Brainstorming discussions. April 2011 This month we have received many new uploaded images from Tyrant players. Please read our Image Naming Standardization Project for details and to contribute to the discussion. We also have a number of great Wiki editors here and we need your input for War Metal Wiki Staff Nominations. If you feel a particular editor should be recognized for their contributions, feel free to join in the discussion. February 2011 Wiki Badges have been added. You will need to register to accumulate points for these Badges. Many thanks to our awesome editors who provide extensive content on specific Units. Your hard work is a credit to the community and we recognize you and acknowledge your diligence. However, we still need input for many more of the War Metal units, including specialty details. Please register or login to become a regular Wikia editor. Your input is valued here. December 2010 Our collection of Tyrant articles is growing and new images from the game are forthcoming over the next few weeks. We still need input for many of the War Metal units, including specialty details. Please register or login to become a regular Wikia editor. Your input is valued here. November 2010 The Monaco Wiki Style is no longer visible on Wikia.com Wikis as of 3 November 2010. Various tools used by Wiki authors may be found in different places, so if you do not see a familiar tool after searching the page for it, please feel free to ask one of the active Wiki authors for assistance. October 2010 Please be patient as Wikia.com has forced changes onto our wiki that are incompatible with our previous color and format. We are attempting to work things out and get our navigation system back in place. After a bit of looking around, I found out how we can keep the Monaco look (left hand navigation) until at least 3 November 2010, when it goes away "forever" (as Wikia.com puts it). If you want to see our pretty red and black theme as it was originally designed around, please go to your preferences, and under Style, make sure that "Monaco" is checked and save. I will be working to get the "New Wikia Look" color theme changed over to the right colors before our Monaco style disappears on 3 November. Refiner 06:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Content